I'm Not Sorry
by Girl-Who-Ran-With-Wolves
Summary: Ethan comes to apologize to Danny, but deep down he's not sorry. Deep down, he's glad he pushed Danny away. Because he does have feelings for him, and it was the only way to keep Danny safe. (Slightly-AU) One-shot/ DannyxEthan


**I'm Not Sorry.**

Ethan stands beside the fireplace of the Mahealani house, warming his hands. The heat is almost unbearable this close. _Good_, he reminds himself, _I deserve to suffer. _He waits patiently for Danny to reappear, though every instinct is screaming for him to take control of the situation and find out just where the hell that human boy seems to have gotten off to.

"What are you doing here, Ethan?" He isn't surprised by the voice at all. He heard the human's approaching footsteps and his rampant heartbeat as soon as the water from the shower had shut off and he'd come quietly downstairs, as if expecting to find Ethan in his living room.

"You'd be a terrible spy." Ethan quips as he turns his head slightly to stare at Danny's bare and dripping torso. As mischievous glint fills his eyes as they roam across Danny's dripping figure, the only thing keeping him decent being a thin piece of clothed wrapped around his hips that Ethan just longs to yank off.

Danny obviously didn't take to kindly to his lecherous gaze, because he immediately went into defensive and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here, Ethan?" Danny says and Ethan's hit by the feeling of anger radiating off him like the Armani aftershave he loves so much. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me."

"I came here to apologize." Ethan replies. His voice seems genuine enough, maybe Danny will even fall for it. But, deep down, Ethan doesn't want to apologize. He put Danny through hell no because he _doesn't _care about him but because he does – Ethan cares so, so much it hurts. He pushes Danny away because he doesn't want him hurt. He may seem like a condescending asshole to Danny, but he's not really like that. If Deucalion or Ennis or his twin, for that matter, even considered the possibility Ethan could have real feelings for Danny beyond the realm of Danny being just another pawn to manipulate, he would be dead. Even the thought makes Ethan's heart do a funny little flip.

Danny stares at him with brown eyes, usually so lively and friendly, now made apathetic and emotionless. "And what makes you think I want your 'apology'?"

Ethan picks up on Danny's sarcasm almost instantly and it stirs the wolf within him to the surface. How dare this boy – this stupid fucking human boy insult him, an Alpha? Ethan eyes flash red. Danny doesn't seem impressed.

"I said I wanted to," Ethan replies, grinding his teeth to stop them from elongating into fangs. "Then I realized, I'm not sorry," Ethan looks Danny straight in the eye, willing the boy to back down. But he doesn't. Danny never has. Ethan's not used to this loss of power, but Danny is no Beta, and humans are tricky things to understand. "I'm not sorry that I strung you along like a dog on a leash, because I'm an Alpha and that's what I do. I fucking hurt people! I rip people to shreds and I turn people and I _destroy _people and I do all of that, because I like it! Because it makes me feel powerful! I'm not sorry that I hurt you're friends, that I tried to kill them one by one because I was fucking ordered to! Yes, I'd rather die than admit that I have fucking feelings for you, okay? I'd rather die right now then go back out there knowing that my pack could rip you apart at any second!" He screaming now, unable to stop himself. He lashes out, kicks at the old coffee table until it's halfway across the room in a shattered mess on the floor. "I'm not fucking sorry that I led you on, because that's who I am, Danny! And there is no apology in the freakin' world that could even begin to explain all the reasons I'm the worst possible choice for you!"

Danny looses his composure. His faces takes on a sympathetic look and his hands drop to his sides, revealing the muscled chest once again. The sight of his beautiful body makes Ethan smile again but he can't help a sigh escape his lips. "You don't have to apologize," Danny replies. He moves over to Ethan and takes his hand. The smooth, tanned skin sends a shiver down Ethan's spine, as Danny usually tends to. "Because I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that I let you into my house, into my bed...into my heart." Danny's hand snakes up to Ethan's cheek. The warm, familiar pressure is so relaxing and soothing. It shouldn't be. All Danny should be is an irrelevant human. But he's not. He's _so _much more. "I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything I thought I knew about the world around me," He continues in a soft but strong and passionate voice. Ethan places his own hand over Danny's and leans into his touch. After all the fighting, all the bloodshed, it feels so good to just _slow down. _"You're a terrible person and you have made _all _the wrong choices. And out of all the decisions I'm going to make in my life, this one's probably going to be the worst but I can't help that I am completely and utterly in love with you. So, screw your pack and fuck this fucking Game of Thrones because I love you."

Ethan can only stare at him. A part of him wants to refuse the words that leave the human's mouth – the wolf side, Ethan realizes. But the human side is rejoicing. Danny loves him. Danny actually gives a damn about him, even when he has no obligation to. "I love you, Ethan."

For a tense moment, Ethan doesn't react. Then, his lips crash into Danny's. His senses come alive, consuming all that is beautifully and undoubtedly human boy. Not boy, Ethan corrects himself. This devastatingly handsome man. Danny's hand goes into his hair as they kissed. He moved his lips around in circles and Ethan's heart swelled. His scent was captivating and inticing, both to the wolf side that was picking up on the arousal within pheromones and the human that just loved whatever new Armani fragrance he'd been trying out recently.

The towel slipped away and Ethan growled low in his throat, the sound vibrating across his lips as he pulled Danny closer, feeling the boy's erection through the fabric off his jeans. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." Danny murmured against his lips. And – no matter how much Ethan wanted Danny in that moment – they couldn't exactly start fucking in full view of the hallway. Knowing both their luck, Scott would end up walking in on them or one of his annoying tag-alongs like Stiles or Isaac. Or, worse yet, Danny's parents.

Ethan groaned in frustration but allowed himself to be guided by Danny - who discreetly picked up the towel and partially covered himself – towards his bedroom...


End file.
